


Do not go gentle into that good night

by Rubbish_Heart



Category: Heat (1995)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubbish_Heart/pseuds/Rubbish_Heart
Summary: 不知道为什么，Neil回到了咖啡馆。Vincent Hanna也在那
Relationships: Vincent Hanna/Neil McCauley
Kudos: 11





	Do not go gentle into that good night

**Author's Note:**

> 别人的梗

Neil McCauley说不清自己为什么回到咖啡馆。

他从LAX机场甩开警察后，飙车到66号公路终点，在圣莫尼卡更换成雪佛兰之后又鬼使神差开到咖啡馆。按理说他应该去找Eady，或者到Chris那儿，而不是遵循犯罪现场心理站在这家店门口发呆。这时候已经到半夜，街道上除去24H超市几乎没有商铺在开，商店橱窗的彩灯都关了。

Neil推门进入，在柜台前看了一会，点了份培根三明治加意式浓缩咖啡，服务员颇为疑惑地看他一眼，拿到钱之后就到后厨去了。往右边看店里根本没有人，Neil视线找了一圈，看到在他之前坐的位置旁边有人背对这里不知道干什么，因为沙发挡着他看不清。

这么晚还有人呆在这。

他一边往里走一边看，连像样的灯都没有开，只有过道几盏昏暗而暧昧的老式台灯。

因为空旷他已经完全放松下来，踏在木板的脚步声逐渐清晰起来，等走到足够发觉的距离时已经来不及了，Neil感觉自己整个人僵在原地，不自觉地扯出笑容来。

Vincent Hanna听见了脚步声。他转过身。穿的还是之前的那件西装。

Neil此刻不过距离他三米左右。他们在橙黄色的灯光下对视一眼，都不知道说什么。

“我好像说过别让我捉住。”Vincent把胳膊架上沙发背。

“我付钱了。”Neil走到他对面坐下。桌上只有一大壶咖啡喝垒在一起的空碗碟，他感觉自己说什么都很尴尬，因为他们就在几小时前刚刚互相警告过，结果又在相同的咖啡馆对立而坐。Vincent在看桌面，又抬头看看Neil。谁也没提起为什么来这的原因，恐怕双方都不知道。

没有声音，灯光微弱，他们坐在蓝色笼罩的咖啡馆里，墙上有好莱坞的街头涂鸦，透过旁边一排排玻璃能看见街上的状况。这种诡谲的沉默一直持续到服务员端盘送来食物为止，Neil给了他两倍小费，在感谢声里拿起咖啡杯看向Vincent。服务员走远了，地板咯吱响，Neil装作被脚步声吸引，望着服务员关掉一盏盏台灯，只有他们这边和前台的灯光在黑夜里。

“你打算就这么干看着？”Vincent说。说出口他就意识到不对劲。在这种情况下很容易产生黑暗效应，会不自觉地放松警惕，他不想这样。于是Vincent拿起那壶咖啡给自己倒了一杯。

Neil收回了视线看向他，微微歪头表示洗耳恭听：“不然？”

也许是错觉，Neil感觉Vincent眼神闪了一下，然后对方拿起刚刚倒好的凉咖啡喝了一口，透过他左侧的一排窗户看向街道。“警察也经常熬夜？”Neil突兀地问。他说完就知道这问题他妈的蠢到家了。Vincent因为这个蠢问题看了他一眼，但没有露出什么鄙夷的表情：“如果不是总有蠢货认为半夜警察会放弃出警的话。我们作息跟劫匪没什么不同，咖啡才是最好的伙伴，”他看向窗棂，“还有咖啡伴侣。”

没错，现在气氛暧昧到不用怀疑他们是否在调情，他们的确在。Vincent Hanna决定破罐子破摔一次，他欺骗自己兴奋起来是因为自己喝醉了，虽然是咖啡。咖啡因中毒——什么都好，洛城警官脑袋里只有一个想法：去他妈的。

Neil在吃三明治，盯着光滑的桌面。他避开了Vincent的视线，给自己脑袋一个缓冲的时间，这他妈算什么？警匪在咖啡馆互相警告之后，又在同一家甚至只差几米的位置上调情？

“我不觉得现在算晚。”

Neil在说鬼话，墙上咔哒响的挂钟提醒他现在半夜一点。他看见服务员在前台奇怪地向他们这边窥探，两个中年男人在三更半夜面对面沉默地坐着，看起来哪一点都不正常。灯光太暗了，连外面月光都看起来比这里明亮，他丢下索然无味的三明治站了起来。

“我有个提议，”Vincent选择低下头喝又凉又苦的咖啡，让Neil只能看到他头顶和狼藉的桌面。“不知道你愿不愿意听。”

他也慢慢悠悠站起来，跟Neil面对面。

“我有权利说不吗？”

“那得看你有没有这个能力。”

“不。”

Vincent没动，他双手撑着桌面：“喔。”他眼神亮晶晶的。Neil看着他。“这不是好提议。”虽然Vincent什么也没说。

“那不如，”Vincent换成用指关节压在桌上，身体微微前倾，因为身高的缘故他必须得睁大眼睛仰视。他盯住Neil：“嗯？”停顿，“再换一个。”这让Neil感觉很不舒服，但他没有移开视线，不论是该死的微光还是有神的眼睛，就像被钉在这儿，移不开眼睛。

“换成哪个？”Neil说，“我是老派的人。”

Vincent Hanna对于他的话可能有些意外，皱着眉往回缩了一下，Neil视线透过他看见前台那边的服务员几乎要往这边走。如果洛城警官再不说点什么，似乎什么也不会发生。这不是Neil想要的。

他们就这样站着对视，可能几秒？几分钟？Neil完全没有这个概念，他只是站在那。直到Vincent伸出手，揪住衬衫领口往下扯，鼻息扑在大盗的喉结处，然后歪过头吻了上去。微光里他们只能看见彼此一点点动作，Neil却没有推开他、拔出腰间的枪对着脑袋来一枪就很能说明问题，相反他撑着桌面，任凭这个唇舌带来苦咖啡味的家伙把他领口往下拽。他们身高差距有些大，Neil必须微微弯下腰来，他伸出一只手摸上Vincent冰凉的后颈，手心太烫了。

“去车里。”Vincent只能说出来一句话。

等Neil把Vincent按进车后座的时候，他觉得自己疯了。这是第一次。后座的空间很狭小，Neil不得不半跪着低下头吻对方，毫无技巧性可言，只是把干燥的嘴唇贴在一起就已经让他硬起来了。他对此没有任何后悔感，因为是Vincent Hanna先开始的。

深吻结束后，警官才气喘吁吁地睁开眼，Neil摸到他腰间的手铐，在他眼前晃了晃，熟稔地拷上。“你可以当做我胁迫你。”Neil发现自己嗓子哑得可怕。“我没打算抵抗。”Vincent翻着白眼抬起脚，隔着衬衫把皮鞋踩在他小腹上。

操。Neil握住他的脚踝架到自己肩膀上，一口咬在因为姿势裸露脚腕上。Vincent望着他，就像在看什么猎物一样。他妈的到底在干什么？Neil不知道，他只能退出去掼上车门，一手撑着车顶沿喘气。

“听着，我他妈不管你脑子是不是有病。”他打开驾驶座的门对已经坐起来的Vincent说，“你家在哪？”

后者看起来有些懵。Neil不得不承认Vincent看起来像他喜欢的那种类型，但是这跟他能不能管住下半身没有联系，如果他在这里操了一个崽种警察，——就算是毫无感情地做爱，他明天也会被清醒过来的家伙塞进水泥搅拌机里。

“……”Neil坐进驾驶室发动汽车，一拳锤在方向盘上，“妈的。”喝咖啡都他妈能醉？他通过车内后视镜看向Vincent，很显然他清醒了，已经把手铐下了下来，不知道在想什么。

“刚刚……”Neil说，Vincent看向他。“我喝醉了。”

“喝咖啡也他妈能醉？”

Neil没回答，他也想这么问。Vincent沉默了一会。Neil放松警惕选择发呆，突然被手铐链勒住了脖子！他手卡住链条往外拽，Vincent俯到他耳边问：“操，你他妈到底干什么了？”

“我…他妈、干什么，”Neil感觉呼吸不畅，“你不知道？”喝咖啡可喝不醉。“我他妈怎么知道！？”Vincent骂骂咧咧地质问他，一直到Neil几乎喘不上气，耳朵都在耳鸣为止。

“……”Vincent Hanna放松了手上的力度，Neil立刻开始咳嗽，嗓子燃烧一样的疼。在他脏话还没骂出口之前，警官自顾自嘟囔了句话：“那就这样吧。”他看起来颓了不少，扭头就吻上了Neil，手还搭在他肩膀上。操你妈，Vincent Hanna，Neil想。

Neil从前座的缝隙中挤过去，跨坐在他身上把Vincent按在后座上亲吻，他夺过对方的手铐扔到一边。“你还有机会对着我脸来一拳。”他说。“我会开枪的。”Vincent冷冷地回答。

Vincent身材真的很一般，Neil实在摸不出这个矮小男人到底哪里能让他兴奋起来，还是在狭窄的车后座。他解开衬衣纽扣和裤带，低下头咬在喉结上，手顺着皮肤一路滑到鼓鼓囊囊的内裤。Vincent就像死了一样的安静，除去他揪着后脑勺的手和一直在吞咽的喉结。

Neil在后座翻出来一瓶润滑剂，只有上帝知道它为什么只剩一半。他抬起Vincent的腿，把一条裤子扒下来，让另一半挂在腿上。他把润滑涂在手指上，圈着还有些疲软的阴茎根部撸动，同时盯着警官越皱越紧的眉头。Vincent还是挺好看的。“……嗯？”Vincent因为突然的停手睁开眼，“硬不起来？”

Neil愣了一下，加快了撸动的手。“你等会就知道了。”他毫不犹豫捅进一个指节，在干燥的肠壁里抽插。车内没有灯，外面也没有，他们就借着微弱的月光摸黑做爱，或者说他们只乐意这样做爱。

等到Neil拔出湿漉漉的手指，把阴茎掏出来对准Vincent的屁股时，他才发现自己也硬得流水。Vincent身上烫的可怕，一只腿被架在肩膀上，右边乳头也因为大盗恶意的揉捏也肿大起来，Neil不是没操过男人，他把龟头捅过括约肌的时候，听见了喘息声，一直到根部也整个没进去之后，才发现这是自己的。他抽出来一点，又重重地捅进去，Vincent因为脑袋撞到靠背骂了一声。

粗重的喘息声混杂在一起，Vincent没有被男人操过，他只感觉Neil的阴茎快要把他捅穿了，一下一下都撞在肠壁上，这个混账还把他脑袋往椅背上撞。渐渐的他甚至听见了水声，Neil McCauley换了个姿势，把Vincent整个人悬空压在靠背上，手托着他的腰。不知道过了几分钟，Neil抽出手来捂住他的嘴，“听着……你他妈给我闭嘴。”Vincent夹紧了肠道，顺带在他背上重重地扣下去，Neil呻吟了一声，加快了抽插。

……

“你什么时候打算松手。”

Neil爬起来，果不其然他们下半身都一团糟。他内射在了里面，感觉很差。Vincent拿到前座的餐巾盒开始清理自己腿间的液体，还有浑身上下Neil的口水。Neil清理好自己穿上裤子，从后座出去，车内性爱的味道太浓了，风一吹他就想吐。

见鬼，他居然跟个条子在做爱，还十分享受。

Neil在车门等了一会，打开驾驶座的门，Vincent已经穿好衣服了，四周全是烂纸巾。“你家在哪？”Nei坐进去，他居然连车钥匙都忘了拔。

“回咖啡馆，”Vincent说，“我有车。”

“人生第一次，感觉如何？”Neil把不知道为什么歪了的后视镜摆正，正对Vincent的脸。他踩了脚油门，感叹好车就是好。

“你不想我们都没有好下场的话，闭嘴。”Vincent回复。Neil认为他调情上瘾了，只是把窗户开得更大来当做回答。等到他一路油门闯到那家咖啡馆，它还在营业，Neil在Vincent下车之后把车窗按了上去，透过单面玻璃看这个警官站在那。他有种感觉这是他们最后一次见面了，于是大盗立刻踩下了油门。

Vincent Hanna朝他挥挥手，他从后视镜里看见了。

再会。Neil把车开离那儿三个市区，一直到洛杉矶黄线地铁的终点，路灯都熄灭了，他站在一家服装店前面，仰着头一边看星星一边抽烟。

＞  
不改了，不写了，不搞了，再也不干了。


End file.
